


... und Chaos will verschlingen

by inuverse



Category: Magisterium Series - Holly Black & Cassandra Clare
Genre: Bromance, Constantine Madden has a heart, Deutsch | German, Friendship, Multi, Polyamory, Pre-Slash, chaosridden wolves make the best pets, not TBK & TSM compliant
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 06:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12648252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inuverse/pseuds/inuverse
Summary: Wenn Alastair Hunt an Constantine Madden denkt, dann weiß er eine Sache ganz sicher: Constantine Madden war nicht immer Der Feind des Todes. [Keine Berücksichtigung von Band 3 & 4]





	... und Chaos will verschlingen

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  
>  Dieser Text ist ein transformatives Werk, mit dem ich kein Geld verdiene und keine Verletzung von Urheber- und Markenrechten beabsichtige. Die Rechte an der Magisterium-Reihe gehören mir nicht. 
> 
> **Autorenbemerkung:** Die Enthüllungen und Geschehnisse aus Band drei (TBK) und vier (TSM) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Mit einem dumpfen »Umpf« kommt Alastairs Vorwärtsbewegung durch die Tür in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu einem unsanften Stopp. Declan ist vor ihm wie angewurzelt stehen geblieben, sodass Sarah ungebremst in Alastairs Rücken läuft. Er kann ihre Brüste durch die wenigen Lagen Stoffen gegen seine Haut fühlen. Doch Alastair kann sich nicht wirklich auf den heißen Blitz, den dieser Gedanke durch seinen Körper schickt, konzentrieren.

»Das ist…ein… ein«, stammelt Declan mit dünner Stimme und versucht, sich panisch mehr oder weniger erfolgreich an Alastair und Sarah vorbei wieder aus dem Raum zu schieben. Die Lücke, die durch den Fluchtversuch des rotblonden Jungen entsteht, gibt die Sicht auf ein riesiges Tier frei, das neben der vertrauten Gestalt von Constantine Madden steht, der ungerührt am Sofa in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lehnt. 

»… ein Wolf. Ich weiß«, entgegnet Con gelassen, während er dem schwarzen Wolf mit lässiger Geste den Kopf tätschelt. Alastairs Herz setzt dabei einen langen Schlag aus. Sarah bewegt sich als erstes. Ohne Scheu läuft sie auf Con und die Monstrosität an seiner Seite zu, geht vorsichtig vor beiden in die Hocke. Mit neugierig zur Seite geneigtem Kopf schaut sie direkt in die Augen der Bestie. Sie sind mit roten und orangefarbenen Fetzen durchzogen, die unaufhörlich in Iris und Pupille kreisen. Das kann Alastair sogar von zwei Meter Entfernung erkennen. Das Chaos ist nicht zu übersehen.

»Du hast es also geschafft«, spricht Sarah in ehrfürchtigem Tonfall das aus, was Alastair gerade denkt, und lässt Constantine schief grinsen.

»Kann ich ihn anfassen?“, fragt sie sofort, ohne den Blick von dem Wolf zu heben.

»Klar, ich hab‘ ihn völlig unter Kontrolle. Er wird dir nichts tun.«

Alastair ist wie gelähmt, als Sarah die Hand nach der vom Chaos besessenen Bestie ausstreckt. Er kann nicht aufhören, hilflos zu starren. Selbst als unverkennbar aus Declans Richtung, der sich in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers an die Wand gedrückt hat, ein scharfes Zischen kommt, sobald Sarahs Hand das Fell des Wolfs berührt. Es kostet Alastair jetzt einiges, das blonde Mädchen nicht sofort von der Mischung aus Chaos, Pelz und riesigen Zähnen weg zu ziehen. Aber wenn Constantine sagt, dass sie nichts zu befürchten haben, dann besteht kein Grund zur Sorge. Oder?

Es dauert nicht lange, bis Sarah dem Wolf nicht mehr nur vorsichtig mit den Fingerspitzen über den Kopf streichelt, sondern ihn mit einem verzückten Gesichtsausdruck so fest hinter dem Ohr krault, dass das Tier genüsslich grunzt. Sie scheint völlig in ihrem Element und überglücklich. Alastair entspannt sich. Er kann sogar nicht anders, als selbst zu lächeln. Er ist sich sicher, dass es ziemlich dämlich aussehen muss, wie er jetzt da steht und wie blöde auf Sarah und den Wolf herunter grinst. Er kann allerdings nicht aufhören, daran zudenken, wie Sarah im Eisenjahr davon erzählt hat, dass Wölfe ihre Lieblingstiere sind und dass sie sich immer einen als Haustier gewünscht hat. An jedem Geburtstag und zu jedem Weihnachtsfest - bis sie ins Magisterium gekommen ist, wo Haustiere generell verboten sind. 

Als Alastairs Blick schließlich von Sarah zu Constantine wandert, sieht er ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht seines Freundes. Ihre Blicke treffen sich und ein warmes Gefühl breitet sich in Alastairs Brust bei dem Gedanken aus, dass Con vielleicht nur Sarahs wegen einen Wolf für sein magisches Experiment ausgesucht hat. Für eine Sekunde ist der Impuls, Con zu umarmen, ihn fest an sich zu pressen, übermächtig. Doch stattdessen klopft Alastair Con unbeholfen auf die Schulter und sagt etwas hölzern: 

»Master Joseph ist sicher völlig aus dem Häuschen. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, ist so was bisher noch keinem Chaosmagier vor dir gelungen. Jedenfalls nicht mit einem so hoch entwickelten Lebewesen.«

Constantine zuckt daraufhin nur ungerührt mit den Achseln und scheint einen Punkt zwischen seinen Füßen zu betrachten, sodass Alastair sein Gesicht nicht sehen kann.

»Constantine Madden ist ein Wunder, ein wahres Genie von einem Makar«, tönt Jericho Maddens Stimme als Imitation von Master Josephs eigentümlichen Singsang spöttisch aus dem Schatten hinter Constantine und lässt Alastair zusammen zucken. Die vielen großen Zähne im Maul des Tieres in der Nähe von Sarahs Gesicht haben Alastair so sehr abgelenkt, dass er Cons Bruder bis jetzt völlig übersehen hat. (Es ist immer Jerry, der übersehen wird, wenn sich Con und er in einem Raum befinden. Sie sind Brüder, aber Alastair findet, dass sie sich gar nicht so ähnlich sehen, wie immer alle sagen. Cons Augen sind zum Beispiel eine Nuance dunkler als Jerrys und…) Vielleicht war es auch gar nicht der Wolf, sondern Cons schiefes Lächeln, der rosa Hauch auf seinen Wangen oder das kurze Flattern seiner Lider mit langen dunklen Wimpern über grauen Augen mit einem Ausdruck darin, den Alastair auch sonst nie wirklich deuten kann, wenn sich ihre Blicke treffen, und der jedes Mal ein nervöses Prickeln auf seiner Haut erzeugt, der ihn Jericho hat nicht wahrnehmen lassen. Doch darüber will Alastair nicht nachdenken. Nicht jetzt, während seine Hand auf Cons Schulter ruht – viel zu lange schon - und Alastair das Gefühl hat, den richtigen Moment verpasst zu haben, sie dort weg zu nehmen. Er tut so, als würde er sich strecken, dann versenkt er die Hand in der Hosentasche und hofft, dass niemand die Hitze sieht, die in roten Flecken seinen Hals in sein Gesicht hinauf tanzt.

»Ein Wunder ist«, erklärt Jerry mit sarkastischem Unterton, »dass Fellball Con bei den ersten Versuchen, ihm Chaos einzuflößen, nicht die Kehle durchgebissen hat. Vor allem die beiden Male als Con ohnmächtig geworden ist und ich dachte, er hätte endlich sein Ziel erreicht, uns beide mit seinen Makar-Kräften umzubringen.«

Die Brüder grinsen, während Sarah die Stirn in Falten wirft und »Fellball? Ernsthaft?« fragt. »Er ist ein edles Raubtier. Er sollte einen… erhabeneren Namen haben.«

Con grinst noch breiter, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, dass Sarah das sagt.

»Dann such einen besseren Namen aus. Du hast dir doch immer ein Haustier zum Geburtstag gewünscht.«

Declan schnappt hörbar nach Luft.

»Haustier?!«, ereifert er sich. »Heißt das etwa, du willst dieses… Ding behalten… hier drin? Sind Haustiere im Magisterium nicht verboten? Ich wette, Master Rufus weiß noch gar nichts davon. Er wird auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass dieses Monster hier bleibt und uns und die anderen Schüler gefährdet.«

Sarahs Lächeln fällt in sich zusammen.

»Er wird nicht erlauben, ihn zu behalten, wenn schon Declan dagegen ist, oder?«

»Rufus wäre verrückt, wenn er es erlauben würde. Das ist kein Haustier, das ist ein Monster, das uns über kurz oder lang noch alle in Fetzen reißen wird«, erklärt Declan.

»Er wird niemanden in Fetzen reißen«, fährt Con wütend zu Sarahs Bruder herum, der noch immer etwas blass um die sommersprossige Nase aussieht. »Ich habe ihn geschaffen. Er ist ein Teil von mir und vollkommen harmlos. Ich kann es beweisen.« 

Dann wendet Con sich dem Tier zu. Er fixiert es mit einem festen Blick. 

»Platz!«

Der Wolf legt sich sofort hin.

»In die Ecke!«

Als der Wolf aufspringen will, um sich in die Ecke zu trollen, befiehlt ihm Constantine zu kriechen und er tut es. 

»Er kann nicht anders, als zu gehorchen. Er wird niemandem etwas tun, außer ich will es so. Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Es besteht nicht die geringste Gefahr. Für niemanden.«

»Aber…«

Mit einem grollenden »Fass!« lässt Con Declans nächsten Einwand auf seinen Lippen ersterben. Der Wolf hat sein eigenes Hinterbein zwischen den Zähnen und mit einer Woge aus Chaosmagie, die Cons zweites »Fass!« unterstreicht, versenken sich die mächtigen Zähne des Tieres langsam und unter einem grauenerregenden Wimmern in seinem eigenen Fleisch. Sarahs Augen sind groß und rund vor Entsetzen. Alastairs Herz schlägt bis in seinen Hals.

»Con!« Alastairs Hand schwebt über Cons Arm, er wagt nicht ihn zu berühren, solange Constantine Chaosmagie wirkt und in Wogen abstrahlt. Alastair hat es einmal getan und war danach einen halben Tag lang bewusstlos. Es hat einen Grund, weshalb Jericho Cons Gegengewicht ist. Alastair ist nicht stark genug genauso wie Sarah.

»Constantine, es reicht«, tönt Jerrys Stimme bestimmt durch den Raum. »Wir haben es verstanden. Du bist der Boss. Du kannst jetzt aufhören.«

Die Energie um Constantine löst sich mit einem Schlag auf. Der Wolf lässt von seinem Bein ab und schüttelt sich. Er und Con sehen beide aus, als wären sie gerade aus einem schlechten Traum erwacht. 

»Ich habe alles unter Kontrolle. Ich würde euch niemals in Gefahr bringen. Keinen von euch«, beteuert Con eindringlich. Seine Stimme ist sanft und sein Blick flehentlich. »Vertraust du mir denn nicht, Declan?«

Declan schluckt hart. Con hat jedem von ihnen mindestens ein Mal das Leben bei einer ihrer unzähligen Missionen gerettet.

»Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Es ist nur…« 

Con zieht fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

»Was?«

»Du weißt, wie ich zu dem Thema stehe. Die Elemente kontrollieren zu wollen, ist eine Sache, aber das Chaos!? Chaos kontrollieren… Das ist ein Widerspruch in sich.« Bevor einer von ihnen - allen voran Con - etwas dazu sagen kann, winkt Declan ab. »Ich will nicht schon wieder mit euch streiten. Also, von mir aus, kann das-«, er deutet fahrig in Richtung Wolf.

»Er«, betont Constantine mit Nachdruck und unterdrückter Wut in der Stimme.

»'Er' kann von mir aus bleiben, wenn Master Rufus nichts dagegen hat. Aber ich will nichts mit dem Vieh zu tun haben. Und haltet es von meinem Zimmer fern!«, gibt sich Declan mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem weiteren schalen Blick zum Wolf geschlagen.

Sarah und Con nicken eifrig und versprechen Declan hoch und heilig bei allen Elementen, dass er Fellballs Anwesenheit nicht mal im Ansatz merken wird. Jerry schüttelt nur grinsend den Kopf. Erst in diesem Moment fällt Alastair auf, wie blass die Madden-Brüder sind. Jerry hat dunkle Ringe unter den Augen und Cons strahlendes Lächeln kann nur auf den ersten Blick verbergen, wie erschöpft und ausgemergelt er tatsächlich aussieht. Chaosmagie ist anstrengender als normale Magie - sie zehrt von der Seele - und neben dem Unterricht und den Missionen ringt Master Joseph Constantine und Jericho fast jede freie Minute für die Erforschung der Chaosmagie und Cons Makar-Kräften ab. Alastair hat keine Ahnung, wie lange das noch gut geht, bevor einer von beiden zusammen bricht... oder schlimmer.

Constantines Stimme – sie klingt seltsam belegt - lässt Alastair aus seinen sorgen schwangeren Gedanken schnappen.

»Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag, Sarah.«

Con drückt Sarah eine Leine mit passendem Halsband für den Wolf in die Hände, die er gerade aus der Tasche geholt haben muss. Für einen schrecklichen Moment fürchtet Alastair, dass Sarah in Tränen ausbrechen könnte, weil ihre Augen wässrig glänzen. Er spürt einen Seitenblick von ihr über sich gleiten wie eine flüchtige Berührung und hat keine Ahnung, was der seltsam entschuldigende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht zu bedeuten hat. Dann schlingt Sarah die Arme um Con. Ihre Hände vergraben sich in seinen längeren Haaren im Nacken. Sie zieht ihn in einer einzigen Bewegung zu sich herunter und presst ihre Lippen auf Constantines Mund. 

Cons Augen sind in Überraschung aufgerissen. Seine Arme stehen links und rechts von seinem Körper ab, als wäre er eine Vogelscheuche. Es fehlt nur noch, dass er damit rudert. Alastair hört Jerry kichern. Sein eigenes Lachen bleibt Alastair im Hals stecken, als Sarah sich nicht von Con löst, weil aus dem, was als züchtiges Küsschen zum Dank unter Freunden durch gehen könnte, etwas anderes wird. Etwas weit weniger züchtiges. Schließlich fallen Cons Augen zu, seine Arme schließen sich fest um Sarahs Körper und er erwidert den Kuss mit einem seligen Seufzen in ihren Mund - mehr noch er vertieft ihn sogar. Alastair kann das unmerkliche Neigen von Sarahs Kopf sehen, mit der sie Con willkommen heißt. Ein scharfer Stich drückt Alastair die Luft aus der Lunge. Seine Finger ballen sich zu hilflosen Fäusten zusammen. Sarah zieht Con noch fester an sich, während seine Hände sich in ihren Rücken krallen. Alles an ihr heißt ihn willkommen. Ihre Münder, ihre Körper schmelzen ineinander, als wären sie füreinander geschaffen, um aus Sarah und Constantine eine Einheit zu machen.

Bei diesem Anblick will Alastair nichts mehr, als Con am Kragen packen, ihn von Sarah wegreißen und schütteln, bis Con erkennt, wie falsch es ist. Sarah gehört zu Alastair. Alastair ist in Sarah verliebt, seit... seit sie ihm bei der Prüfung für die Aufnahme im Magisterium die Hälfte von ihrem Müsliriegel abgegeben hat (die andere hat sie Constantine überlassen). Sarah gehört zu Alastair. Das hat sie schon immer, wird sie immer. Alastair hat sie erst gestern gefragt, ob sie mit ihm zum Winterball gehen will und sie hat 'ja' gesagt. Sie hat 'ja' zu der Rede gesagt, die sich Con für Alastair ausgedacht hat, weil Alastair einfach nicht gut in so was ist und er seinen besten Freund um Hilfe gebeten hat, weil Con derjenige von ihnen ist, der charmant und eloquent ist. Der einfach alles, was er will, mit ein paar Worten und einem simplen Lächeln bekommt. Magie, die nichts mit seinen Makar-Kräften zu tun hat. 

Sie haben die Rede sogar zusammen geprobt. Con hat Sarahs Rolle gespielt und Alastair hat seine Hand gehalten. Sie haben herumgealbert und dann hat Con ihm Glück gewünscht. Einen Tag später war es dann tatsächlich Sarahs Hand in Alastairs gewesen. Alastair hat Sarah nicht geküsst, auch wenn Cons ‘Drehbuch’ es vorgesehen hat. Genau sowenig wie er Constantine bei der Probe geküsst hat. Obwohl er sich noch gut an die eine verwirrende Sekunde erinnern kann, in der er sich gefragt hat, wie es wohl wäre, seinen besten Freund zu küssen, und dabei dann sofort an Ikarus hat denken müssen, der bei seinem Flug der Sonne zu nahe gekommen ist. Constantine Madden steht so weit über ihnen - über allem. Strahlend. Blendend. Mächtig. Genau wie die Sonne.

Sarah ist nicht gut genug. Niemand ist gut genug für Con. Er ist Constantine Madden, der größte Makar aller Zeiten. Con ist ein Gott. Con ist... Er ist das erste, an das Alastair am Morgen denkt, wenn er erwacht und das letzte, bevor ihn des nachts der Schlaf übermannt. Cons Augen strahlen heller als der hellste Feuerzauber, sein Lachen kann die Erde unter Alastairs Füßen schwanken lassen, selbst wenn es nicht lauter als ein Flüstern ist und... Alastairs Gedanken rasen ungezügelt, wild und alle Sinne betäubend schmerzhaft wie ein waidwundes Tier durch seinen Kopf. Er will sie hinaus schreien und gleichzeitig für immer in sich begraben, aber alles, was Alastair tut, ist unbemerkt in seinem Zimmer zu verschwinden, die Tür hinter sich zu schließen und dankbar zu sein, dass seine wackligen Beine ihn überhaupt soweit getragen haben.


End file.
